Chronostia
by lolaxx08
Summary: Il n'existe pas qu'un seul monde, des millions de mondes sont connectés l'un à l'autre. Et parfois certaines personnes n'appartiennent à aucun monde. On les nomes les chronos. Elles traversent de nombreux mondes et règle ou provoque certains problèmes. Et Fairy tail possède une de plus puissante des chronos dans ses rangs. Mais si elle arrive c'est que les problèmes suivent.
1. prologue

Salut tout le monde. Je vous présente un fanfiction de Fairy Tail. Comme d'habitude je rajoute ma petite touche personnel en créant mes personnages, mais n'oubliez pas que beaucoup de personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle genre de couple je vais mettre alors se sera la surprise. Une petite particularité de ma fiction. C'est un point de vu interne qui change à chaque chapitre. Donc lisez bien le petit paragraphe d'auteur avant de vous lancer dans la lecture sinon vous serez perdu. Et voici le prologue donc bonne lecture.

* * *

Je finissais une nouvelle fois ma bière et allais demander un nouveau verre à Mirajane, quand Roméo arriva avec une lettre. Il me la tendit et je la pris, surpris. C'était la première lettre que je recevais depuis notre retour à Fairy Tail, après avoir gagné les Grands Jeux Magiques. Je l'ouvris sans attendre, et j'en reconnu immédiatement l'auteure. Même au bout de sept ans, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette écriture si familière.

_Cher Makarov,_

_Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit… trop longtemps à mon gout. J'ai cru d'abord revenir quand j'ai appris votre "mort" il y a sept ans. Mais à peine étais-je arrivée dans ce monde que le premier maître venait me voir pour me dire que vous étiez en vie. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et m'a ordonné de partir sur-le-champ._

_Au début je n'ai pas vraiment compris, et ensuite j'ai saisit que si je restais je mettais ce monde en danger. Vous n'aviez pas encore besoin de moi. Je suis donc repartie pendant sept ans faire mon devoir, en ne cessant de surveiller ton monde pour avoir de vos nouvelles, et j'en ai eu très rapidement a mon goût._

_Pour moi, il ne s'était écoulé que deux ans. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas revenir. Un des mondes qui est sous ma responsabilité était en guerre, et je devais l'aider. J'ai appris trop tard le désastre des Jeux Magiques... même si votre victoire était assurée._

_Je viens donc faire un tour de reconnaissance à Fairy Tail, en espérant bien entendu que je sois toujours accueillie comme membre de cette guilde._

_Au fait, j'ai rencontré Gildarts il n'y a pas si longtemps, il m'a demandé de vous remettre le bonjour quand je lui ais appris que je revenais à la guilde. Il a beaucoup changé, je trouve._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, Makarov, et surtout de rencontrer la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail. J'arriverai sans doute environ une semaine après que tu aura reçu cette lettre._

_Lola. _

Je regardais la lettre en poussant un soupir. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas revu Lola. Néanmoins, si elle revenait, c'est que quelque chose se préparait.

- Roméo, qui t'as donné cette lettre ?

- Une dame dehors… elle m'a dit de vous la remettre en main propre.

Je hochai la tête et lui demandai de brûler la lettre. Puis je me suis tourné vers Mirajane.

- Reste-t-il de la place à la pension ? J'aimerais que tu y prépare une chambre, s'il-te-plait.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, me servant un nouveau verre. Je le regardai, pensif, et le bus. Je sentais les ennuis venir à plein nez.

* * *

c'est tres court mais n'oubliez pas c'est un prologue. Je pense que vous aurez devinnez que nous sommes dans la tête de Makarof. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ;)


	2. Chapter 1 : Lola

Salut tout le monde, voici mon premier chapitre. J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le point de vue et j'ai fini par choisir celui de Natsu. J'ai trouvé que la meilleure façon de découvrir un personnage était de voir dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas facile de décrire quelqu'un en prenant son point de vue. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

On est enfin rentrés à la guilde ! Je suis entré en ouvrant grand les portes, et j'ai été surpris de voir une valise dans l'allée. C'est pas comme si on avait jamais de visiteurs, mais la plupart du temps, ils prenaient pas leur valise, ils venaient comme ça, vite fait. J'ai levé la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, mais je ne voyais personne que je ne connaissais pas déjà. Soudain, on aperçut Mirajane, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ! Comment s'est passé votre mission ?

- Très bien, merci Mirajane. … Le maitre n'est pas là ? Demanda Erza en regardant autour d'elle.

- Il est dans son bureau, il discute avec une nouvelle… ou plutôt ancienne recrue, je n'ai pas très bien compris…

Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre et je me suis assis à une table en demandant à Mirajane de m'apporter à manger. La table fut remplie en quelques minutes à peine et je commençais déjà à manger avec Happy. J'avais super faim, moi, en plus Lucy nous avait forcés à prendre le train (tout ça parce que madame avait mal aux jambes) ! Je la retiens, sur ce coup-là.

Bref, en une dizaine de minutes, j'avais enfin fini de m'empiffrer, quand j'entendis le vieux descendre les escaliers. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu une jeune femme à coté de lui. Elle devait avoir environ dix-huit ans et elle faisait sûrement ma taille. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas et ses yeux bleu marine semblaient nous dévisager tous, comme si elle nous analysait.

Elle était mince, et pourtant, je dois l'avouer, elle avait une bonne poitrine. Et tout semblait faire croire qu'elle revenait d'un très long voyage : ses bottes étaient très abimées, et son jean troué. Sa veste était déchirée, et même brûlée par endroits. Cette fille me semblait complètement étrangère, et pourtant, j'avais parcouru notre pays de fond en comble.

Son regard s'arrêta sur moi et elle me sourit doucement, je la regardais sans vraiment réagir, et le vieux prit enfin la parole.

- Je vois que vous êtes rentrés. Tout c'est bien passé, Erza ?

- Oui, maître, mais il y a quand même eut quelques dégâts… je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. (Il toussa, puis reprit) Je vous présente Lola, une amie et membre de notre guilde depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

- Membre de la guilde ? On ne l'a pourtant jamais vue… répliqua Gray.

Il n'avait pas tort (pour une fois…), une fille pareille, je m'en souviendrais facilement. Happy se glissa jusqu'à moi.

- Tu la connais, toi, Natsu ?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Le vieux continua ses explications.

- Lola était en permanence et ne pouvait pas venir à la guilde très souvent. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Puis il entreprit les présentations.

- Lola, voici Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy et enfin Natsu.

Elle sourit, et s'adressa à nous d'une voix très légère, un peu comme celle d'un ange (enfin, je m'imaginerais la voix d'un ange comme ça).

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître.

Je hochai la tête et regarda le vieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de la revoir. Il semblait même stressé, comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose arrive.

- Bien, Lola, tu logeras à la pension…

- Non merci Makarov, coupa-t-elle, je préfère me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai pas envie de vous importuner.

- Tu es sûre, Lola ? Ça ne nous dérange pas, tu sais, il y a des chambres libres, dit Mirajane en souriant. (Elle souriait toujours de toute façon.)

Mais Lola déclina son offre avec politesse. La jeune mannequin n'insista pas. Moi, je trouvais cette fille étrange, et puis aucun membre de la guilde n'appelait le vieux par son prénom. Ce dernier reprit.

- Bien, mais j'aimerais que Natsu te fasse visiter la ville, au moins. Elle a bien changé depuis que tu es partie, tu sais.

… Quoi ?! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais lui faire visiter la ville, il n'y a pas pire guide que moi sur terre ! Et je suis sûr que c'est le genre de fille à dire "Han, j'ai trop envie de faire un tour de barque…" ou encore "Ooh un manège, si on y allait?~" … Non, il était hors de question que je lui fasse faire un tour...

- Maître, êtes-vous sûr de laisser Natsu seul avec Lola ? demanda Erza, légèrement inquiète.

Pendant un court instant, j'ai intérieurement vénéré Erza (après tout, elle était peut-être sur le point de m'épargner cette corvée…). Il hocha la tête, malheureusement, et la jolie blonde me regarda.

- Bon, je vais me changer, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle attrapa sa valise et monta à l'étage. Lucy aussi dit toujours qu'elle en a pour cinq minutes, mais à chaque fois, elle met une heure pour s'habiller. J'allais donc, en plus, devoir attendre. Gray s'assit en face de moi et se pencha.

- T'as vu le canon ? Et dire qu'elle est dans la guilde depuis des années…

- Elle est peut-être jolie, mais, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec cette fille.

Gray leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Natsu.

- Répète un peu ! Répliquais-je en me levant.

Mais, avant que Grey ne puisse réponde, Lola descendit les escaliers. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt gris sombre, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux.

- Voilà ! On y va, N… Natsu ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je rêve, ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'elle était montée ! Finalement, je commençais à bien l'aimer. J'ai soupiré, me suis levé et on est sorti de la guilde avec Lola et Happy. On a marché un bon bout de temps, silencieux, quand Lola s'adressa à moi.

- Tu as l'air très ami avec cet Exceed.

- Il s'appelle Happy, et il te comprend, donc adresse toi à lui directement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu dois vraiment bien t'entendre avec Natsu pour pouvoir supporter son humeur massacrante.

Il lui répondit en riant.

- Natsu n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais il a du faire un tour en train, donc il doit être un peu en colère… Natsu a le mal des transports.

Happy se mit à débiter ma vie. Lola ne l'interrompit pas, comme si elle était fascinée par ma vie.

- ... Natsu a vaincu un drag...

- Ça suffit, Happy, tu dois l'ennuyer.

- Non, pas du tout, je trouve ça intéressant. Tu es un mage très puissant, Natsu, reprit-elle en souriant. Je l'ai regardée un instant avant de reprendre.

- Puisque tu connais la plupart de ma vie, tu pourrais me raconter quelques trucs sur toi.

- Sur moi ? Voyons… je suis entrée à Fairy Tail quand j'avais huit ans. Cela fait donc dix ans que je suis membre de la guilde. Je suis d'ailleurs une mage de rang S, donc je voyage beaucoup, et j'ai un frère aussi, mais il n'est pas ici… en fait, je ne sais pas où il est.

- Je vois… tu fais partie de la guilde depuis moins longtemps que moi, alors.

- Ça dépend comment tu le prends, me répondit-elle, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Je n'ai pas compris, mais je n'ai rien rajouté.

- Tu as encore faim ? J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner, pour te remercier d'avoir accepté la demande du maître. Tu es aussi le bienvenu, Happy.

- Super ! s'écria Happy, qui se mit à chantonner. Moi, j'avais un peu l'impression qu'elle essayait de m'acheter, mais je n'ai fait aucune remarque et j'ai accepté (en effet, j'avais encore faim…).

On s'est arrêtés dans le restaurant le plus proche et j'ai commandé plein de plats. Elle m'a regardé gaiement et a commandé un plat. Elle me regardait manger et riait parfois. Je levais la tête et la regardais, un peu étonné, tandis qu'elle mettait sa main devant la bouche en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

- Excuse-moi, Natsu... c'est juste que tu me rappelles mon frère. … Il te ressemblait tellement.

- … Ton frère mangeait beaucoup, lui aussi ?

- Oh oui, en fait, il était un peu comme toi. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement.

- Beh... disons que je suis pas vraiment moi, là...

- Je sais, je t'ai aperçu en mission cette semaine. Tes amis et toi, vous aimez bien casser des choses.

Elle se remit à rire, alors que je détournais la tête, gêné. (Qu'est-ce que j'avais moi, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça.) Elle commanda un dessert et me demanda si j'en voulais aussi. Je lui ai dit que oui et on a fini le repas en riant. Je m'étais trompé sur cette fille, elle était vraiment sympa. En sortant dans la rue, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait déjà noir. Elle me suivait, sans un bruit. Je me suis tourné vers elle lorsqu'on est arrivés sur la place, complètement vide.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Enfin, où tu dors ?

Elle allait sûrement refuser, mais bon. Elle se contenta de me sourire et de me répondre :

- Pourquoi pas. Tu prendras un café, comme ça.

Je la regardais, un peu surpris. Elle avait vraiment quelque part ou dormir. Happy voleta autour d'elle, tout content.

- Super, on va voir ta maison !

Soudain, son regard tendre se transforma, devenant glacial et meurtrier. Elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et le lança dans ma direction. L'arme me frôla de justesse, et j'entendis un hurlement de douleur derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu un homme à terre avec le poignard planté dans le cou. Il s'agitait sous la panique, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de respirer. Lola attrapa violemment ma main et se mit à courir. Happy volait juste derrière nous. Moi, j'étais choqué. Je n'avais même pas entendu cet homme approcher et cette fille, elle l'avait tué de sang froid, sans même réfléchir.

Elle dévala la rue à une vitesse folle. J'avais du mal à la suivre, tellement elle allait vite. Arrivés à la sortie de la ville, plusieurs personnes nous avaient encerclés. Elle sortit furtivement deux autres poignards, et les fusilla du regard, tel un animal sauvage.

- Qui vous envoie ?! Gronda-t-elle. Une femme aux longs cheveux rouge et aux yeux gris lui répondit en riant presque.

- Notre maître, Saito. Il nous a demandé de vous ramener à lui, de gré ou de force, et d'éliminer toute personne qui vous accompagne.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! répondit Lola, qui lui sauta dessus si rapidement, que je ne la vis même pas bouger. Les autres se rapprochèrent de moi.

- Va-t-en, Happy !

Je le sentais très mal, ce combat. Il n'était pas normal. Je me suis vite enflammé. Pourtant, j'essayais d'assommer nos agresseurs, pas de les tuer, mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se levait, la blonde furieuse arrivait derrière moi et les achevait d'un brusque coup de poignard. À la fin, ils étaient tous morts autour de nous. Lola était couverte de leur sang. Elle leva ses yeux brûlants de haine vers moi.

- Aide-moi à les faire disparaître.

Je la regardais, sous le choc, puis elle fit apparaître des flammes qui dévorèrent les corps inanimés des hommes. J'obéis docilement. J'avais peur, peur de cette fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieux, Erza, Gray, Wendy et Lucy arrivèrent, attirés par le bruit provoqué par ce combat. Le vieux regarda les tas de cendres, avant de lever les yeux vers Lola. Cette dernière le fixa.

- Désolée, les problèmes sont déjà là, Makarov.

Il soupira et murmura :

- Je m'y attendais.

Je regardais cette fille, elle avait désormais le regard posé sur son t-shirt gris, duquel elle essayait d'enlever le plus de sang possible. Le vieux la regardait faire, tout en continuant.

- Que comptes-tu faire… ?

Elle releva la tête et nous regarda tous, s'arrêtant sur moi.

- Prendre un apprenti.

Le vieux me regarda un instant, avant de fixer à nouveau la jeune femme, furieux.

- Hors de question. Je ne te laisserai jamais toucher aux gamins, Lola.

Gamins ? Cette fille avait le même âge que moi, elle était même plus jeune si on comptait les sept ans où nous étions endormis.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux, Makarov. Ils ont le droit à leur libre arbitre.

- … Et je suppose que tu vises particulièrement les Dragon Slayers ?

- Et l'Ice Maker de glace, reprit-elle calmement.

Mais… de quoi parlaient-ils, exactement ?

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Allez, donner votre avis


	3. chapitre 2 : Proposition

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici avec le chapitre deux. Cette fois-ci, on plonge dans la tête de Lola. Alors bonne lecture )

Makarov me regardait, furieux. Mais je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire, et il savait que j'aurais ce que je voulais. En plus, j'avais des cartes en main dont il ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence. Elles ne fonctionneraient que pour les Dragons Slayers, mais j'étais certaine qu'avec un petit peu d'habileté, Gray me rejoindrait facilement.

Natsu me fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Je regrettais de lui avoir montré mon côté sombre si facilement, il allait peut-être avoir peur de moi, maintenant. Le silence fut enfin rompu, par Erza.

- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la force du Maître. Personne ne deviendra ton apprenti sans son accord.

- Vraiment ? Nous verrons bien demain, _Erza_, répondis-je en appuyant bien sur son nom. Cette fille semblait être un mur mental, mais j'allais le briser (personne n'est jamais resté sur mon chemin, à part lui). J'avais besoin de ces personnes, si je voulais réussir ma mission. En effet, je suis manipulatrice… j'ai été élevée comme ça.

Makarov n'avait pas détaché son regard empli de colère du mien depuis tout à l'heure, néanmoins il reprit calmement.

- La nuit porte conseil, Lola. Si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais bien avant de t'en prendre à eux, ils ne seront pas tes jouets dociles.

Mes jouets ?! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils deviennent des jouets, je voulais qu'ils deviennent mes égaux. Malgré cette remarque désobligeante, je me remis à sourire innocemment.

- Eh bien, à demain, Makarov. Et merci pour la balade, Natsu.

J'embrassai ce dernier sur la joue avant de partir rapidement. J'ai pu remarquer que son teint avait légèrement rosi. Un petit rire de satisfaction m'échappa : j'allais bien m'amuser, ici. J'arrivai enfin à mon ancienne demeure, qui était une énorme cabane dans un arbre. Je grimpai et m'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, regardant autour de moi. Tout était parfaitement propre. Je me félicitai intérieurement pour mon sortilège, tout en rangeant mes affaires. La journée de demain semblait prometteuse.

Le lendemain, je me suis éveillée à l'aube. J'ai avalé quelque chose vite fait pour partir instantanément dans la forêt afin de trouver un terrain d'entraînement convenable. Après une petite heure de recherche, je suis tombée sur une clairière très spacieuse avec une un fleuve à proximité. J'ai laissé une marque à l'aide d'une de mes armes, puis j'ai rebroussé chemin. Rentrée chez moi, je me mis à lire tranquillement.

Je vais le faire patienter un peu. Il pensera sûrement que j'ai abandonné mon idée. Mais rien ni personne ne me ferais changer d'avis. Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, lorsque je me dirige vers la guilde. Makarov est, comme toujours, au bar. J'aperçois Natsu, Gray et Wendy dans un coin de la salle. Ils parlent avec ceux qui étaient là hier, après l'incident. Je remarque aussi un autre garçon que je n'avais encore jamais vu ici. Mais je le reconnais immédiatement grâce à son aura : le Dragon Slayer du métal, probablement. Personne ne m'a entendu entrer (j'ai l'habitude). Je m'approche du vieil homme sans faire le moindre bruit, puis me glisse auprès de lui.

- Alors Makarov, toujours pas changé d'avis ?

Il sursaute, renversant son verre sur le type à côté de lui (au passage complètement ivre). Il m'a regardé, avant de regarder la porte principale entrouverte, perplexe.

- Comment fais-tu ça, Lola ? Encore un d...

- Non, je suis rentrée normalement. … Puis-je leur faire ma proposition Makarov, ou comptes-tu te mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

Il paraît hésitant, puis son regard devient légèrement soucieux.

- Hier, tu ne m'as pas dit, que comptes-tu faire d'eux exactement ? … Des êtres comme toi ?

Je lâche un soupir amusé, avant de reprendre avec un peu de sérieux tout de même.

- On ne le devient pas, on _naît_ comme moi, Makarov. Je pensais à leur transmettre mon enseignement, leur apprendre certaines techniques, les mettre à mon niveau, histoire de te faciliter la vie, quoi.

Son regard se transforme soudainement, il semble intéressé par ce que je viens de lui annoncer (mais n'en restait pas complètement rassuré pour autant). J'ai en effet beaucoup à apprendre à ses « gamins ». Mais je sais bien qu'il ne les forcerait jamais à devenir mes disciples. Il a envie de leur laisser le choix, c'est normal.

Le garçon à l'aura de dragon que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure s'est approché de moi, avant de me lancer sur un ton qui se voulait certainement supérieur :

- Il paraît que tu nous veux comme élèves, _gamine_ ?

Tiens, j'ai subitement l'envie d'étrangler cette personne. Je me contente de lui sourire, après tout, s'il savait qui j'étais, il fermerait son bec. Mais j'ai appris qu'il fallait mieux se taire plutôt que d'envenimer les choses, parfois. Les autres m'ont enfin remarqué, d'ailleurs. J'ai tout juste le temps d'échanger un sourire amical avec Gray avant de me retourner vers Makarov.

- Alors, tu donnes ton accord, ou pas ?

- Tant qu'ils sont d'accord…

Je souris et m'avance vers le petit groupe d'amis.

- J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire. Natsu, Wendy et Gray… ainsi qu'au jeune homme à côté de Makarov (dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, vu qu'il n'a pas eu la politesse de se présenter, je ne suis pas devin moi !). Erza me coupe immédiatement, très sèchement.

- Tu comptes faire quoi d'eux, au juste, Lola ?

- Mes élèves. … Je suis bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraît, bien sûr.

Natsu détourne la tête, ce qui attire l'attention des autres. Il regarde ses amis avant de lâcher :

- Cette fille a tué une dizaine de gars sous mes yeux, sans que j'ai eu à peine le temps de bouger, et seulement avec deux simples poignards…

Je sens l'atmosphère se raidir, en même temps ce n'est pas étonnant, et le gars (toujours sans nom) s'approche de nous. Je soupire avant de me justifier.

- Il fallait bien que je les tue, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire courir un quelconque risque à Natsu ou Happy.

Natsu hoche la tête comme pour confirmer mes dires, même si on voit bien qu'il aurait aimé que cela finisse autrement. Les esprits se crispent légèrement autour de nous. La plupart d'entre eux s'attendait sûrement à ce que je sois une sainte. Je décide de m'asseoir sur la table avant de reprendre.

- Bien. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Et je suis certaine que vous allez apprécier.

Tout le monde est concentré sur moi tandis je fais fleurir un sourire sur mon visage.

- Si vous m'acceptez comme prof', je vous dirai peut-être ce que je sais sur la disparition des dragons…

Les yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne suis pas surprise d'avoir à esquiver un certain « gars sans nom » essayant de me chopper par le col. Un léger mouvement sur le côté effectué, et je peux délicatement placer une arme tranchante sous la gorge du gêneur.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les autres, j'ai des informations sur les dragons, je pourrais vous en faire le serment sur ma vie... Enfin non, parce que ça se fait pas, ici.

Je vois Makarov lever les yeux au ciel, au fond de la salle. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de faires des gaffes, mais j'en fais beaucoup en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu sais quelque chose qu'on sait pas ?

J'esquisse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

- Faudra me faire confiance, Natsu. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, d'autant plus que mes infos valent de l'or. N'est-ce pas, Makarov ?

Celui-ci se contente d'un hochement de tête, traduisant sa confirmation sur la véracité et la valeur de mes informations. Il me lance ensuite un regard interrogateur. Lui aussi est intéressé par ce que je sais. Mais je ne leur dirai rien avant de leur avoir appris le minimum et d'avoir acquis leur confiance. Gray, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, se manifeste :

- Et… en quoi ça m'intéresserait ?

J'ai absolument besoin de lui dans l'équipe. Sa vie en dépend, mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, sa réaction pourrait être problématique.

- Tu deviendrais plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà, et je t'apprendrais quelques trucs que je connais qui te seront très utiles. Tu as tout à y gagner.

- Le vieux n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec toi. Et puis comme tu l'as souligné hier, tu attires les problèmes, répliqua Natsu.

- En effet, j'attire beaucoup les problèmes, pour une certaine raison. C'est pour cela que je compte vous entraîner à l'extérieur de la ville, mais si vous avez la trouille…

- J'ai peur de rien, moi !

Je souris en le regardant et me rappelle soudainement que j'ai toujours mon poignard contre la gorge du sans nom. Je tourne la tête et vois mon arme à moitié déchiquetée. Je la jette tout en soupirant.

- Sympa, je vais devoir en racheter un.

- J'avais faim ! répliqua t-il. Je soupire une seconde fois alors que Makarov intervient.

- Il s'appelle Gajeel. Je te le dis car il ne se présentera pas de lui-même. … Bien, si vous voulez aller avec Lola, allez-y, je vous y autorise. Sauf toi, Gray, je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Non ! J'ai besoin de lui ! répliquais-je en frappant sur la table, déterminée. Makarov me regarda, surpris, puis donna finalement son accord.

-Bien, je vais vous montrez le lieu où vous devrez aller pour vous entraîner.

C'était sans compter Erza.

- Attends, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Le Maître n'a pas confiance en toi, et tu ne me dis rien qui vaille, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir avec mes amis. Surtout que tu utilises le chantage pour les amener à toi.

Nous nous sommes fixées un instant, ma main prête à saisir mon second poignard par précaution.

- Si tu veux venir regarder, tu en a tous les droits. Lui ais-je murmuré. Puis je reprends un peu plus fort, alors que la guilde commence à se remplir.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas inviter toute la guilde, je vous montrerai un petit aperçu de ce que je sais faire, comme ça.

Tout le monde me regarde et je sens le regard interrogateur du Maître derrière moi. Je regarde Erza, la défiant du regard de ne pas venir. Mais…

- Très bien, allons-y, montre-nous ce dont tu es capable, _Lola_.

Je me suis retournée, sortant de la guilde d'un pas presque pressé, suivie de tous les camarades qui étaient présents, et rapidement rattrapée par Happy. On commence à sortir de la ville, et Erza recommence à me questionner.

-Tu nous amènes où, comme ça ?

Je me contente une fois de plus d'un sourire.

-Plus loin, je ne voudrais pas faire peur aux habitants.

Le trajet se termine sans un mot, et on arrive enfin à la clairière que j'ai repérée ce matin. J'enlève le gant qui couvre habituellement ma main gauche, et dit me tourne vers les membres de la guilde.

- Quelques personnes devraient retenir les Dragons Slayers.

L'incompréhension s'installa, naturellement, et Makarov annonce qu'il s'en charge, même si lui non plus ne comprend pas trop.

À cet instant, je me concentre afin de m'armer de tout mon sérieux.

- Bien, je pense que certains le savent, mais il existe différents mondes parallèles à celui-ci. Avec des paysages différents, des cultures différentes, des idéaux différents, et des personnes différentes. Chaque personne existe dans un monde. Pourtant, certains êtres font exception à la règle. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun monde et ont le pouvoir de voyager de l'un à l'autre comme il leur plait. Ces êtres se nomment les Chronos. Et je suis l'une d'entre eux. Les Chronos ont pour but de protéger ou détruire les mondes qu'ils traversent, cela dépend de quel côté ils sont. Les Chronos qui oeuvrent pour le bien ont des mondes sous leur responsabilité. Personnellement, je dois avoir 777 mondes sous ma responsabilité, maintenant. Être une Chronos n'interdit pas d'intégrer une guilde, comme tout le monde, alors je suis revenue ici, pour voir comment se portait celle que j'ai intégrée, mais également afin de trouver parmi vous des apprentis que je pourrais rendre apte à mieux protéger ce monde. … Mais tout cela ne vous intéresse sûrement pas. À vrai dire, de part mon statut, je détiens beaucoup d'informations sur les dragons.

Sans laisser les autres réagir, je lève ma main gauche vers le ciel pour leur montrer une sorte de brûlure de forme triangulaire assez étrange sur le dos de celle-ci. Natsu et les autres observent la marque, intrigués, tandis que Makarov écarquille les yeux, yeux dans lesquels ont pouvait très clairement lire de la peur, mais lui ne regarde pas ma main, il regarde plus haut.

Une immense ombre assombrit le ciel tout à coup.

Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre deux. N'est-il pas génial ? Peut être à mettre à la poubelle _? (Voix externe : Hors de question, jeune fille.)_ En tout cas, je tiens à remercier ma correctrice pour le travail qu'elle fait. Je sais qu'il reste encore quelques fautes par-ci par-là, mais je vous assure que sans elle, ce serait rempli de fautes d'orthographe, alors je tiens vraiment à la remercier, d'ailleurs, c'est une fan de ma fiction )


	4. Chapter 3 : entrainement

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre vu par Happy… Bonne blague, j'ai décidé de faire le point de vue de Gray.

Je l'écoutais parler sans l'interrompre. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine, tout mon être me le criait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Quand ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me glaçait de l'intérieur, ensuite je sentais mon pouvoir bouillonner, puis plus rien.

Elle leva sa main, nous laissant voir une marque, et siffla doucement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. C'est comme si cette marque annonçais l'arrivé d'un grand danger. Le ciel semblait s'obscurcir d'un coup et je levai la tête pour voir ce que c'était.

Une énorme ombre planait au dessus de nous et atterrit en douceur prêt de Lola. Ses immenses ailes blanches se refermèrent et sa queue hérissée de piques rocheux se posa sur le sol. Deux grands yeux ambre se posèrent sur nous, nous sondant de fond en comble. Puis l'immense bête rugit et baissa sa tête jusqu'à arriver a la hauteur de la main de Lola.

Quand je me suis un peu habitué à sa présence, j'ai enfin pu le détailler. Toutes ses écailles étaient blanches sauf une fine trainée dorée sur sa tête. Ses énormes piques que je croyais d'abord noir étaient en fait de couleur or massif. Ses gestes étaient brusques mais silencieux et je voyais tous ses muscles tressaillir à chaque mouvement. Je sentais sa respiration d'ici.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je revoyais encore cette lumière maléfique envahir l'Île Tenrô. J'avais déjà été confronté à quelques dragons auparavant, mais celui-ci dégageait une aura bien différente des autres.

Lola posa doucement sa main sur sa tête sans vraiment faire attention, comme si ce geste était une habitude. Elle sourit en regardant le dragon, puis tourna la tête vers nous.

-Voici Blane, c'est mon ami. Il vient du monde des dragons. Là-bas, certains dragons se lient avec des humains à leur naissance. À leurs dix-huit ans, si les humains le veulent, le lien est scellé et une marque semblable à la mienne apparaît. Cette marque lie le dragon et l'humain à jamais.

- Sauf que tu es plus âgée que moi, Chronos, renchérit la créature d'une voix puissante mais rauque.

-En effet, mais je suis un cas spécial, dit-elle en souriant.

Wendy fixait le dragon, stupéfaite, et cet idiot de Natsu commençait à s'agiter.

-Tu sais où est Ignir ! Dis-le-moi !

Le maitre le retenait pour qu'il ne saute pas sur Lola. J'avais vu le dragon se raidir et mon instinct me disait qu'il était prêt à se battre. Lola regarda Natsu et reprit :

-Je ne sais pas où il est. Mais je pourrai vous aider à chercher vos dragons.

- Néanmoins, vous êtes faibles, vous ne pourriez pas survivre dans notre monde. Vous devez devenir plus forts, coupa le dragon. Je regardais Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy qui semblait encore sous le choc. Natsu se tourna vers Lola.

- Tu nous promets de nous ramener dans le monde des dragons pour trouver, Ignir et les autres ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait choisi. Je n'avais rien à voir avec les dragons, j'étais moins fort qu'Erza, et ma glace ne servait strictement à rien contre la plupart des dragons.

Les yeux bleus de Lola se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur moi. Et cette désagréable sensation d'être scanné… J'étais une sorte de livre qu'elle feuilletait comme elle le voulait, et ça me mettait très mal à l'aise et il m'en faut beaucoup, croyez-moi. Elle me sourit soudainement, et je me mis à rougir un peu en détournant la tête. … Mais qu'est-ce que je fous moi ?!

J'essayais de reprendre une expression calme, puis je lui ai renvoyé un sourire léger. À ma grande surprise, le dragon me fixa, juste quelques secondes, comme si il ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes ne la regardent. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers elle, et une sorte de conversation silencieuse commença entre eux. Elle dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une dizaine de minutes où personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Puis Blane étendit ses ailes et s'envola, disparaissant en quelques battements. La blonde se retourna et s'adressa à Erza :

-Cela te convient comme réponse ? Tu vois, je n'arnaque pas tes amis.

Erza la toisa du regard, et dit, après un moment de réflexion :

-Quel âge as-tu, Lola ? … Pas physiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Lola avait l'âge de son corps. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été bloquée sur l'Île Tenrô, comme nous. Mais la blonde sourit et remit son gant doucement pour recacher sa cicatrice. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Erza avec un sourire malicieux.

-Si j'étais resté dans ce monde, j'aurais quarante-cinq ans, voire quarante-six… Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai à peu près l'âge de Gildarts, répondit-elle. Quarante-cinq ans, voir plus ?! C'était une blague. Pour une vieille, elle était super bien conservée. Erza, comme nous tous, était très surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une si grande différence.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Dans certains mondes, le temps s'écoule différemment. Un an ici peut être une seconde pour un autre monde, ou une journée. J'ai vécu dans beaucoup de mondes différents, donc je ne vieillis presque pas. J'ai rejoint la guilde en même temps que Gildarts, c'est pour ça que vous ne me connaissiez pas, expliqua-t-elle calmement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Je continuais de la fixer pendant quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle s'écrie « C'est une blague ! ». Mais rien, elle était sérieuse. Le reste de la guilde se mit à chuchoter et à parler entre eux comme si ils cherchaient la réponse à une question. Natsu s'approcha de Lola et s'arrêta en face d'elle.

-Bon retour chez toi alors, Lola.

Elle le regarda, surprise, et sourit doucement.

-Merci, Natsu.

On rentrait à la guilde, et tout le monde commença à faire la fête. Je me contentais de m'assoir à une table. Lola discutait avec le maître, et Natsu se goinfrait… classique.

Je voyais Erza regarder parfois Lola, comme si elle la surveillait. La blonde leva les yeux et me sourit, marchant vers moi.

-Tu ne fais pas la fête ?

Je secouais négativement la tête. J'étais fatigué. Elle s'assit près de moi, regardant tout autour.

-Cette guilde est toujours aussi joyeuse.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et lança :

-Pourquoi tu me veux comme apprenti ?

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et ébouriffa légèrement mes cheveux.

-Parce que tu es mignon !

J'ai détourné la tête, vexé. Elle me jugeait juste sur ça. Alors pourquoi choisir Natsu, sérieusement ?

Toujours le dos tourné, j'enlevai sa main sèchement. Elle attendit un petit moment avant de reprendre.

-J'ai vu que tu avais un gros potentiel.

Je me retourne vers elle, interpellé. Elle fixait la foule, silencieuse. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Puis je me suis dit qu'elle avait vraiment dit ça. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle ne me connaissait que depuis hier. À moins qu'elle nous observait depuis plus longtemps. En tout cas elle semblait sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Elle me lança un regard en souriant.

-Tu es plus joyeux, d'habitude.

Elle me prit la main et me ramena au centre des festivités. Au début, je me demandais comment cette fille pouvait faire partie de Fairy Tail. Elle était complètement à l'opposé des principes de la guilde. Manipulatrice, n'hésitant pas à tuer.

Pourtant, pendant la fête, elle semblait complètement différente. Elle riait aux blagues d'Elfman. Jouait aux cartes avec Cana en riant, même si elle perdait. Et elle avait même osé faire un concours de qui avalerait le plus de nourriture contre Natsu. Elle avait arrêté en à peine une minute, et avait fini par rire de Natsu quand il avait fini par tout avaler en moins de cinq minutes, et que Lucy soupirait en lâchant qu'il n'était qu'un goinfre. Mais ce visage souriant était sûrement un masque.

Je m'étais assis au bar, près du maître (qui buvait encore et toujours). Il regardait la foule bruyante. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas s'il s'adressait à moi ou bien à lui-même.

-Ça me fait chaud au cœur de revoir l'ancienne Lola, après tant d'années. À une époque, j'ai cru que son passé l'avait vraiment brisée.

-… Que c'est-il passé, Maître ? Demandais-je, curieux.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Gray. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, l'image que tu vois d'elle en ce moment est bien réelle.

Je regardai à nouveau derrière moi, captivé par cette blonde au visage habituellement souriant, sourire qui ce soir-là semblait si vrai et rayonnait à travers toute la salle.

.

Le lendemain, quand je suis arrivé à la guilde, Lola descendait avec le maître. Elle avait laissé tomber son masque, et se sont des yeux glacés qui m'ont accueillit quand elle m'a aperçu. J'ai retenu un frisson, et je vis Natsu et Happy assis à une table, avec Wendy et Carla.

Je m'assis près d'eux sans un bruit et Natsu se mit à essayer de me provoquer. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Lola me passa une nouvelle fois au regard rayons X. Je détestais ce regard.

Gajeel arriva enfin et Lola sauta sur ses pieds en sortant, sans un mot. On la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la clairière d'hier. Elle se tourna enfin vers nous.

-Hier soir, j'ai concocté un entraînement spécial pour chacun d'entre vous. Je vais vous éparpiller dans la clairière en vous donnant des exercices, et vous allez vous exercer de votre côté. Je vais commencer par Gajeel.

Elle le prit par le bras, l'emmenant à l'autre bout, où il y avait quelques bassins, et elle commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'écoutait docilement, ce qui me surprit beaucoup. Elle prit ensuite Wendy, puis Natsu.

Après une petite heure, Lola me rejoignit enfin.

-Bien, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser le feu.

Je la regardais, me demandant si elle perdait la tête. J'utilisais la magie de glace, pas de feu. Elle me sourit, sûrement pour essayer de me rassurer, puis murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas folle.

… J'avais quand même des doutes. Elle claqua des doigts et une flamme jaillit de ses mains. Je la regardais, sans m'éloigner. Natsu s'enflammait parfois complètement, alors ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment.

-Si tu contrôles le feu, ta glace ne pourra plus fondre. Je vais t'apprendre les techniques de base, celles qu'on apprend aux débutants, mais ça suffira.

Je hochais la tête, un peu plus intéressé. Puis, elle me tendit une bougie.

-Imagine la flamme dessus, et allume-la.

Je pris la bougie et regardait le bout de la mèche, imaginant une belle flamme, de la même couleur que celles de Natsu. Je pensais que si c'était quelque chose que je voyais souvent, peut-être que ce serait plus facile. Je n'avais pas quitté la bougie des yeux de toute la matinée. J'étais quand même épuisé, comme si toute mon énergie avait été absorbée par cette bougie.

Lola venait parfois voir comment j'allais, mais ne disait rien. Elle devait simplement m'observer pour me donner des conseils pour plus tard. Et puis chaque fois qu'elle était là, je me déconcentrais. Vers midi, elle nous arrêta. On mangea un énorme repas, et je crois bien que j'ai avalé autant de viande que Natsu. Après ça, nous nous sommes remis au travail. J'avais retrouvé de l'énergie, mais sans plus. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, elle s'avança vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu imagines, comme flamme ?

Je la regardais, surpris. J'imaginais… une flamme, quoi. Mais je répondis quand même :

-Celles de Natsu… c'est les flammes que je vois le plus souvent.

Elle fit une petite grimace.

-Si tu pouvais avoir une flamme qui t'es propre, elle serait comment ?

Ma propre flamme ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment pourrait être ma flamme…

-Réfléchis, Gray, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Je fermais les yeux en essayant d'imaginer ma flamme. Tout était noir (normal, je ferme les yeux !), puis soudain, une lumière surgit. Elle était petite et faible mais je la sentais. C'était une lueur bleue, très claire. Et aucune chaleur n'émanait d'elle. Elle était simplement vide.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Lola versait un sceau d'eau sur ma tête.

Et voila la fin de mon chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez votre avis )


	5. Chapter 4 : A dos de dragon

Et voilà mon chapitre 4. Nous sommes de retour dans la tête de Natsu. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Lola m'expliquait comment faire du diamant à partir de carbone, quand cet idiot de Gray a pris feu. Un feu que je n'avais jamais vu, et qui me donnait des frissons. Il était bleu clair, presque blanc, mais je le voyais déjà entrain de brûler le t-shirt de Gray.

Cet imbécile ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il était en feu. Lola saisit un sceau d'eau se trouvant à proximité, grondant quelque chose du genre .

-Il ne sait pas suivre des instructions, celui-là !

Puis elle jeta l'eau sur Gray, après quoi celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il nous regardait, un peu choqué, alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur lui, laissant s'échapper un peu de fumée. Il n'avait pas senti qu'il cramait, cet idiot. Lola poussa un soupir agacé.

- Quand je te dis d'allumer la bougie en la fixant, ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux ! Tu veux la voir comment, la bougie ?! T'as failli cramer, crétin !

Tiens, Lola qui s'emporte, c'est nouveau. Gray baissa la tête d'un air désolé. C'était vraiment stupide de s'enflammer comme ça… (Oui bon, je suis mal placé pour parler, mais moi, le feu me brule pas !)

Après avoir enlevé la cire fondue des mains de Gray et lui avoir trouvé un nouveau t-shirt (Lola avait insisté, parce que naturellement, Gray s'en moquait un peu), Lola revint vers moi. Elle vérifia que tout allait bien d'un regard, et me réexpliqua les capacités du feu, aspirer l'oxygène et bien d'autres que je n'ai pas vraiment retenues. Elle m'expliquait aussi beaucoup de choses dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Pour moi le feu était brut, comme elle le dirait.

À la fin de la journée, j'étais complètement crevé. Soustraire de l'oxygène n'était pas si facile, finalement. Tout le monde était épuisé, et Gray avait fait flamber une bonne dizaine de bougies et avait cramé autant de t-shirts. Finalement, Lola l'avait laissé torse nu. (Elle n'avait plus de t-shirts sous la main.)

Lola était debout et nous souriait, d'un air satisfait. Un peu comme une grande sœur fière de nous.

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Allez, je vous invite pour le dîner

J'acceptai avec plaisir, curieux de voir sa maison. On s'enfonça encore un peu dans le bois, jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme arbre où était intégré une sorte de grande cabane. Elle nous fit monter un escalier en colimaçon pour arriver dans une grande pièce à vivre.

Elle mit rapidement la table, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on était tous en train de manger. C'était plutôt bon (un peu carbonisé, mais moi, ça me dérange pas). Finalement, on a passé la soirée chez elle. Encore une fois, elle affichait se sourire affectif que j'avais aperçu le premier jour au restaurant et hier soir à la guilde, et encore une fois, je rougissais.

Gray l'avait évidemment remarqué et se moquait de moi depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais fini par lui sauter dessus, comme d'habitude, et ça s'est terminé avec Lola entre nous deux, nous grondant comme des enfants de deux ans.

Wendy, Carla et Gajeel s'éclipsèrent peu après le repas. On est resté tous les trois, Gray et moi faisions la vaisselle, tandis que Lola était assise dans un fauteuil rouge, regardant le feu brûler dans la cheminée.

Après avoir fini, je me suis assis devant le feu, presque au pied du fauteuil où elle était assise. Gray, lui, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et jeta quelques regards discrets à Lola. Elle bailla doucement et, comme pour briser le silence, nous demanda :

-Vous êtes encore en forme ?

Gray hocha négativement la tête (c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air crevé). Il commença à fermer les yeux. Lola tourna la tête vers moi. Je haussais les épaules. J'étais tellement fatigué, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas aller dormir. Elle me jeta un regard, sourit puis se leva, frappant dans ses mains.

-Dormez ici. Ça vous évitera de vous perdre dans le bois en retournant chez vous. En plus, Happy dors déjà.

J'avais oublié qu'il était tombé malade. Il avait sûrement fait une indigestion, pourtant Lola l'avait prévenu que son poisson n'était pas frais. Il avait été se coucher dans la chambre de Lola et dormais depuis quelques heures. Gray leva la tête vers moi, puis se tourna vers Lola.

-Moi, je veux bien. On ne voit rien dehors.

J'acceptai aussi. Je n'avais pas envie de porter Happy jusqu'à la maison. Lola afficha un sourire victorieux.

-Bien, vous dormirez dans la chambre, et moi dans le canapé.

-Non, on s'invite, on dormira dans le salon, répliquai-je. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'embêter.

Soudain, elle prit un air amusé et me souleva par la taille, me mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, et m'amena dans sa chambre. Je la laissais faire, trop surpris par son geste pour réagir.

Elle me déposa dans le lit, près de Happy et sortit. Gray me rejoignit plus tard en soupirant. Il s'assit à côté de moi, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Happy.

-Elle a trop d'arguments. … Bon, bonne nuit, Natsu.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, me tournant le dos, et s'endormit à peine quelques secondes après. Je m'allongeai, veillant à ne pas écraser Happy, et fermai les yeux.

J'ai du m'endormir une heure à peine. J'avais trop soif. Je me suis levé silencieusement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, sans réveiller tout le monde.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, j'aperçu Lola, dos à moi, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait un objet bizarre dans la main que je n'avais jamais vu.

-La prochaine fois, petit frère, je ne serai pas si clémente. Je te l'ai dit, je ne viendrai pas. Et tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. Alors n'essaie plus de me trouver.

Elle baissa soudainement son objet, et le mit dans sa poche.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Natsu, même si tu es déjà au milieu de la pièce.

-C'était ton frère ? Tu t'es disputée avec lui ?

-Ce n'est rien, on se dispute souvent. On n'est jamais sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi, on peut dire que c'est toujours un peu la guerre entre nous, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Je vis que ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Elle mentait. Elle semblait vraiment peinée, mais elle ne l'avouerait pas.

- … Tu voulais quelque chose, Natsu ?

- Euh… oui, j'avais soif et je voulais un verre d'eau.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, toujours avec ce faux sourire. Elle sorti une bouteille d'eau du frigo et me servit un grand verre d'eau avant d'en boire quelques gorgées à la bouteille. Je pris le verre et le bus doucement. Je trouvais son silence pesant. Elle déposa la bouteille et alla s'assoir dans le canapé, s'enroulant dans la couverture.

-Fais attention, Natsu. Fais attention de ne pas changer.

Je la regardais sans vraiment comprendre, puis ajouta :

-Pourquoi je changerais ?

Elle me sourit et s'allongea, me tournant le dos. Je savais qu'elle ne souhaitait rien rajouter d'autre, et que la discussion était close pour le moment. Je suis retourné dans la chambre et me suis allongé. Gray ouvrit un œil.

- … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, rien.

Je lui tournai le dos, et m'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Happy me tapotait l'épaule pour me réveiller. Je me suis étiré en baillant. Happy semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Moi aussi, j'avais bien dormis. Je regardais autour de moi pour trouver Gray, mais il n'était plus dans la chambre.

Je me suis levé en direction de la salle à manger. Gray était assit au bar de la cuisine et mangeait. Il se retourna, me salua d'un signe de tête et finit son bol de café. Moi, je n'aime pas le café (ça a un drôle de goût, je trouve). Je marchais donc jusqu'à la cuisine et découvrit une quantité de crêpes impressionnante dans une assiette. Je me suis assis et j'ai commencé à manger. Gray me regardait et je suis sûr qu'un petit sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Lola arriva juste après, avec un grand sourire. Elle était légèrement essoufflée et s'assit en face de moi.

- Au fait, ça te dit, un petit tour sur Blane après ?

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma crêpe. Je n'étais jamais monté à dos de dragon juste pour le plaisir. Même avec Ignir. Je me suis dépêché de finir de manger, puis on est sortis. J'ai été étonné de voir que Blane était déjà posé à côté de la maison. Lola sourit et caressa la tête du dragon blanc.

- Dépêche-toi, fils d'Ignir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'on m'appelle comme, ça je souris. Je suis monté sur son dos, et, en quelques mouvements d'ailes brusques, il décolla. Je m'accrochais à ses écailles, essayant de ne pas tomber, malgré son mouvement de désarçonnement.

On est rapidement arrivés au-dessus des nuages, et je pouvais voir la ville et la forêt en entier. Je sentais le vent qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, tandis qu'on dépassait quelques flopées d'oiseaux au passage.

Après avoir trouvé un certain équilibre, j'ai tout lâché, je me suis levé et j'ai tendu les bras en hurlant de joie. À ce moment là, j'étais vraiment heureux. Je me sentais libre. Blane émit un rugissement sonore bien plus fort que le mien. Mais je savais que lui aussi était content de voler librement.

-Accroche-toi, petit. Je descends.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me rassoir et de me raccrocher qu'il entamait déjà sa descente. Et pas une petite descente, on allait à une vitesse folle, en piqué vers le sol. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, j'essayais de poser ma tête sur le dos de Blane pour me protéger et rester le plus possible sur son dos.

L'atterrissage a été plutôt brutal. Blane c'était arrêté, mais mon corps a continué sa trajectoire et je suis passé juste à côté de la tête de Blane, m'écrasant sur le sol, complètement sonné. Lola me remit sur mes pieds en riant.

- Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu tiendrais très bien sur un dragon.

Je souris un peu bêtement, puis Blane redémarra dans une grosse bourrasque de vent. Gray et Happy sont arrivés juste après.

- On devrait y aller. Gajeel et Wendy vont s'impatienter, sinon.

Lola hocha la tête et on partit vers la clairière. Finalement, on est arrivés en même temps qu'eux. Elle nous redonna les mêmes exercices qu'hier, et s'assit dans un coin en nous observant. … Je suis certain qu'elle se moquait de nous quand on avait le dos tourné.

À la fin de la matinée, tout le monde était épuisé. Gray était carrément allongé sur le sol, à moitié endormi. Il n'en pouvait plus, le pauvre, Lola passait son temps à lui donner des exercices plus difficile et beaucoup plus technique que nous.

Comme la veille, elle nous avait préparé le déjeuner. On mangeait tous, lorsque je vis une sorte de clé tomber de sa poche quand elle s'est levée pour aller chercher une bûche de bois. Je l'ai ramassée et lui ai tendue après qu'elle ait remit le bois dans le feu. Elle me regarda, surprise, et me remercia, tendant la main pour attraper l'objet. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, j'ai ressenti une sorte de malaise, je me suis senti projeté ailleurs, et tout devint noir quelques secondes.

Le paysage avait changé. On était dans une très grande clairière, et beaucoup de personnes étaient agroupées autour de moi. Un homme me traversa, comme si j'étais devenu un fantôme et que j'étais invisible. Il y avait une fillette aux cheveux blonds et sales à genoux par terre. D'énormes chaines emprisonnaient ses bras et ses jambes, l'empêchant de se lever. Elle leva ses yeux dorés vers moi. Elle devait regarder l'assemblée qui se trouvait derrière moi. L'homme qui m'avait traversé fit un signe, et une femme à la longue chevelure rouge poussa deux petits garçons, le premier avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu marine, exactement comme ceux de Lola. Et le second me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. La fillette leva les yeux vers eux et la terreur se dessina clairement sur son visage.

-Sai, Gildarts !

Gildarts… ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, et il attrapa la fillette par les cheveux, la soulevant pour qu'elle voie bien les deux garçons.

-Tes amis ont insisté pour venir te voir. Ils voulaient te sauver au départ, et Misa avait proposé qu'on les laisse repartir. Mais j'ai préféré qu'ils viennent voir le spectacle, tu ne m'en veux pas, Lola ?

Non, cette fillette, c'est… ?!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle ne supportait plus la vue.

-Bien, donne-moi ce que je veux, et je les laisserais partir avant que ton démon ne se manifeste.

Elle hocha docilement la tête, comme un robot le ferait, alors que le petit aux yeux bleus criait :

-Onee-san, non !

… Tout se brouilla une nouvelle fois, et je me retrouvais allongé dans la clairière où avait lieu l'entraînement. Wendy me tapotait doucement le visage pour me réveiller, et Lola était assise derrière moi, envoyant Gray balader. Apparemment, on s'était tous les deux évanouis. Est-ce que ce que j'ai vu était… un de ses souvenirs ? Elle me regarda, et a vite compris ce qui s'était passé. Une lumière d'effroi brilla dans ses yeux, quelques secondes. Puis elle se reprit et détourna la tête vers les autres.

- Remettez-vous au travail ! Natsu va bien !

Ils nous regardèrent, puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Soudain, son regard devint menaçant.

- Si tu parles de ça à qui que se soit, je me vengerai, Natsu.

J'ai ressenti un frisson traverser mon corps entier, et la bouteille m'échappa des mains. Elle, se leva, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et retourna vers les autres, leur donné de nouveaux exercices. Après avoir ramassé la bouteille, je la fixais un instant. Sur le coup, elle m'a vraiment fait peur.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence. Je rentrais chez moi seul aujourd'hui (Happy a voulu rester avec Carla). Arrivé devant chez moi, j'aperçois un gars qui doit avoir environ mon âge, et que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit discrètement.

-Je t'attendais, Natsu. Je suis Sai, le frère de Lola.

Hein ? … Pourquoi était-il devant ma porte ? Je le regardais, surpris, et saisit la main qu'il me tendait. Ses yeux dorés me transperçaient de l'intérieur. Mais… j'étais pourtant certain que le frère de Lola avait les yeux bleus…

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. J'ai eu ma premiere rewiew et ça ma vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Merci infiniment ! Et pour répondre a ta question sur les couples je ne sais pas encore quel couple mettre. L'avenir nous le dira. Mais n'hésiter pas a donner votre avis je ne mords pas. :)


	6. Chapter 5 intrusion et claustrophobie

Et voici le chapitre 5. On est dans la tête de Lola cette fois si. (Eh oui c'est toujours les mêmes personnages, mais bon, je peux pas faire tout le monde…) J'aimerais remercier Lyka Siuka une nouvelle fois pour sa review. Oui je sais que je me basse beaucoup sur Lola. C'est un de mes défauts. Mais ça changera dans les chapitre à venir promis ! Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Lola n'ira ni avec Natsu ni avec Gray. Beaucoup vont surement critiquer mon choix de couple dans l'avenir. Mais je ne le dévoilerais pas tout de suite. Je suis contente que tu me laisses des review ça me fait toujours super plaisir de les lire. Allez assez de blabla bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais arrivée à Magnolia. J'évitais de rester trop longtemps avec Natsu. J'avais peur que ces flash back recommencent… Mon passé ne devait pas remonter à la surface.

J'avais pour l'instant "taillé" les éléments des Dragon Slayers. Le feu de Natsu pouvait maintenant créer des armes en diamant et enlever tout l'oxygène de l'air sans problème.

J'avais appris à Wendy à contrôler chaque atome présent dans l'air et à créer de l'antimatière. Je lui avais aussi montré quelques techniques de soin puissantes qui utilisaient peu d'énergie, et je lui avais fait un cours d'anatomie lui montrant où frapper pour immobiliser ou tuer son adversaire (évidemment, elle n'aimait pas trop ça).

Mais elle verra qu'un jour, ça lui sauvera la vie. Avec Gajeel, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il était plus méfiant. (Un peu comme moi.) Mais il m'avait laissé faire, et je lui avais appris de nombreuses techniques aquatiques. Je lui avais aussi appris l'attraction et quelques autres formules chimiques utiles.

Quant à l'entraînement de Gray, je l'avais mis à mon niveau. Il galérait, mais il devait apprendre très vite. Il savait maintenant utiliser ses flammes bleues, et sa glace était presque résistante au feu de dragon (j'avais testé avec Blane). J'avais commencé à lui apprendre la maîtrise de la terre et il s'en sortait plutôt bien, pour l'instant.

Une journée d'entraînement venait de se terminer, et j'allais m'éclipser pour les laissez retourner en ville, quand Natsu m'arrêta. J'ai hésité pendant une demi-seconde. Mais je me suis arrêté puis me suis tournée vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ? C'est à cause de la dernière fois ?

Je l'ai regardé en soupirant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout. Mais j'avais trop peur que mon passé ne revienne. Je n'étais pas encore prête. J'ai baissé la tête avant de répondre.

-Je suis désolée, Natsu … Ce sont des souvenirs que je veux oublier.

- Je crois comprendre. Mais tu sais, il faut savoir pardonner.

J'ai replongé mon regard dans le sien, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas de quoi il me parlait, et ça me semblait bizarre.

- De quoi tu parles, Natsu ?

- Non, rien... tu devrais un peu lâcher la pression pour Gray. Il tient à peine debout le soir.

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je savais très bien où était la limite de Gray, et j'étais loin de l'avoir atteinte. Il devait devenir beaucoup plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il peut le supporter, sinon il serait déjà venu se plaindre.

Gray se retourna en entendant son nom, alors que Wendy et Gajeel rassemblaient leurs affaires. Tout semblait calme.

Trop calme. Et un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Un sifflement familier pénétra mon oreille et je poussai Natsu le plus loin possible, quand une grenade explosa près de moi. J'ai essayé de me protéger avec mes bras mais le souffle de l'explosion me propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je n'entendais plus rien.

Un énorme nuage de poussière s'est levé et j'ai distingué plusieurs silhouettes se battre. Je me suis levée, titubante, alors qu'une sorte d'ultrason résonnait dans ma tête. Je me pliai en deux, me retenant de crier, et je me redressai.

Je fis glisser deux poignards hors de mes manches, et les attrapai. En un mouvement fluide, j'achevais l'homme qui s'en prenait à Natsu. Il tomba au sol, mort. Comme je le pensais, Natsu et les autres se débrouillaient bien. Mais ils les assommaient juste, j'allais devoir achever le travail. En attendant, il fallait que je les aide.

Natsu se baissa pour éviter le coup d'un homme noir. J'enfonçais mon poignard dans son ventre et y fait une grande entaille. Le sang coulait à flots, et lui aussi s'effondra. Natsu me regardait, surpris (avec une pointe de dégoût, c'est normal…), alors qu'il était lui-même à moitié couvert du sang de l'homme que je venais d'abattre.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur lui, je sorti deux autres poignards de mes poches et les envoyaient dans le cœur des deux ennemis qui agressaient Wendy et Gajeel. Je m'approcha ensuite de la femme qui s'occupait de Gray et je lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup. Le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd, alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipait.

Gray et Natsu étaient tout deux couverts de sang. Je fis le tour des personnes à terre, les achevant tous d'un bref coup de poignard. Je mis ensuite le feu aux corps.

-Tu aurais pu les laisser en vie… commença Gray.

-Tu comprends pas ? Dès qu'ils se seraient relevés, ses gars auraient de nouveau essayé de nous tuer ! … Dans ma vie, c'est tuer ou être tué. Et vous avez intérêt à vous y habituer si vous voulez allez dans le monde des dragons. Il n'y a aucune pitié !

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur le groupe, alors que les cadavres partaient en cendre. Natsu ramassa son sac.

-Allons prévenir le vieux.

- Allez-y sans moi, je vais vérifier si il n'en reste pas cachés dans le bois.

Je partis ensuite en quelques pas de la clairière. Je savais qu'_il_ avait tout vu. Il enregistrait tout ce que faisaient ses sbires. Je me mis donc à la recherche d'appareils de surveillance magiques. Mais je ne trouvais rien. J'allais finir par abandonner, quand j'aperçus une empreinte de pas bien marquée dans le sol. Il était venu personnellement. Et il avait voulu me le montrer. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un indice aussi flagrant. Blane arriva soudainement derrière moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Son souffle chaud me réchauffa et me réconforta.

-Salut, mon grand. … Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se frotta un peu plus à moi et je souris tristement, grimpant sur son dos. En quelques coups d'ailes, on était à une distance plus que raisonnable du sol. Je m'allongeai sur son dos et regardais le ciel défiler au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentais la peau brulante de Blane contre la mienne, et je me sentais légèrement rassurée.

-Tu penses qu'il est là ? me demanda Blane.

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'il nous regardait tout à l'heure. Il m'observe pour savoir quand il pourra frapper.

Blane émit un grondement sourd terrifiant et donna quelques coups d'ailes plus violents.

-Il ne m'approchera pas. Tu connais les lois, Blane. Deux chronos ne peuvent pas se battre dans un monde. Seuls les intermondes peuvent être des lieux de combats pour nous. Sinon, la force des chronos se retourne contre eux, et les empêche d'attaquer.

- Je sais, Lola. Mais tu es proche de beaucoup trop de gens dans se monde. Et contrairement à toi, il n'hésitera pas à prendre des otages, répliqua Blane.

Je le savais parfaitement. Mais je les protégerai, même si ma vie en dépendait.

- Tu ne pourras pas être toujours sur leur dos, Lola.

- Je sais, mais il ne reste qu'un mois.

- Oui. Tout ce finira ce jour-là. Tu devrais quand même faire attention. Il reste peu de temps.

Je hochai la tête. Je ne pourrais peut être pas tenir ma promesse. Mais je suis sûre que Sai les emmèneraient voir les dragons. J'en étais même certaine. Il suffirait que je trouve où ils sont. Sai… il me manque tellement, cet idiot. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée, et je m'endormis sur le dos de Blane, bien au chaud.

Je me suis réveillée dans la même position. Blane dormait, allongé sur le sol, et moi j'étais toujours sur son dos. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il s'était posé juste en face de chez moi. Je souris, caressant doucement ses écailles, avant de glisser sur son flan. La nuit était sombre, aujourd'hui. Blane ouvrit un œil en me sentant partir et murmura dans un soufflement.

-Bonne nuit, Chronos.

Je lui souris et monta. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise de voir Natsu, endormi sur mon canapé. On ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas s'inviter chez des gens quand ils n'étaient pas là ? _(Et au loin, Lucy éternua.)_ Pourtant, c'était le fils d'un dragon, et ces derniers étaient très stricts sur leur territoire. Je le secouai doucement, et il se réveilla en me regardant.

-Je t'attendais… on s'inquiétait pour toi, tu n'es pas revenue à la guilde.

Je souris malgré moi. … Je les avais vraiment inquiétés à ce point ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Natsu. Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour si peu. J'étais juste avec Blane.

- Lola… je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais ça me perturbe, moi. Comment j'ai réussi à voir un morceau de ton passé ? Et je sais que c'était un de tes souvenirs, _n'essaie pas de me rouler_.

Je me figeai, étonnée. … Sai disait tout le temps ça. Je repris mon calme et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas. C'était bien un de mes souvenirs, Natsu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as réussi à le voir. Mais mon passé est une chose que je veux oublier à tout prix. Alors j'aimerais que tu cesses tes questions là-dessus, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui… excuse-moi, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je me retenais. Ce n'était pas Sai, après tout. Finalement, j'ai juste posé une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais rentrer, Natsu, sinon c'est Happy qui va s'inquiéter.

Il hocha la tête et partit, silencieux. Je m'assis dans le canapé et me mis à regarder le feu. Une larme solitaire se mit à couler sur ma joue, et je me levai, sortant une vieille photo du meuble.

-Baka… pourquoi es-tu parti…

Je refermai sèchement le tiroir et partis me coucher, après avoir pris une bonne douche. J'étais vraiment épuisée. Je voulais seulement me blottir dans mes couvertures et dormir. Je ne fus pas longue à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par un rugissement de Blane. Je regarde ma montre et me précipite vers l'armoire, enfilant un pantalon noir trop serré et un t-shirt trop large. Je passe rapidement un coup dans mes cheveux et enfile des baskets. Je n'allais pas en ville, donc mes vêtements n'attireraient pas l'attention. Je saute au sol, remerciant Blane de m'avoir réveillée, et je pars en courant vers la clairière. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'ils étaient déjà entrain de s'entraîner.

Ils me fixaient tous, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je vienne.

-Tu es en avance, commença Gray.

… En avance ? J'étais en retard de trois heures, et pour eux j'étais en avance. Blane avait dû les prévenir que je devais faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de dormir aussi longtemps. Wendy me regardait, perplexe.

-Euhh… tu as une drôle de tenue, Lola.

Je regarde mes vêtements, et ne peux m'empêcher de rire, avant de sortir une excuse complètement nulle :

-Ah… c'est la mode dans un autre monde ! … Bien, continuez ce que vous faites. Je veux juste que Natsu vienne avec moi.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et je pris la main de Natsu, m'enfonçant dans le bois. Blane m'avait parlé d'un endroit qui sentait le dragon. Je savais que s'était l'ancienne tanière d'Ignir, et j'étais certaine que je trouverais des informations là-bas. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller sans Natsu. Arrivé près de la falaise, il semblait comprendre. Puis il soupira.

-J'ai déjà tout fouillé.

-Oui, mais mieux vaut réessayer.

Je fabrique des sortes d'escaliers en pierre que l'on descendit rapidement avant d'entrer dans une immense grotte très spacieuse, mais complètement vide. Je marchais jusqu'au fond. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je soupire et pose mes mains sur une paroi, quand j'entends une sorte de crissement étrange. Comme si on mettait un vieux mécanisme en marche. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, surprise, alors que Natsu me rejoint. Le mur se mit à coulisser doucement et j'ai su ce qui se passait. Il y avait beaucoup de ses mécanismes dans les mondes, dissimulés un peu partout. Seuls les chronos pouvaient les ouvrir. Le mur s'ouvrit complètement laissant apparaître une grande pièce sombre où se trouvait un vieux coffre. J'avance et m'accroupis près du coffre, l'ouvrant doucement. Un bout de parchemin y était plié. Je le tends à Natsu, qui le déplie minutieusement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas le casser. Puis, il dit à voix haute :

-Agnosia. … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Agnosia… je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout leur apprendre en un mois. Cette île était la plus dangereuse du monde des dragons. Je demanderai à Blane une dernière faveur, s'il ne partait pas avec moi.

Je me relevais, prête à partir, quand soudain la porte se referma, nous plongeant dans le noir total. Je courus vers le mur, et frappa de toutes mes forces, mais il ne bougeait pas. Le mécanisme devait être ouvert et fermé de l'extérieur. Je frappais sur la paroi, alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. _Ils_ avaient tout prévu. Il savait parfaitement que l'on viendrait ici. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol, sentant venir une crise. Mes larmes coulaient, alors que je me mettais à trembler. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et une pression se créa sur mes poumons. Des milliers de souvenirs remontaient à la surface en un coup et je me mis à gémir de peur. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je sorte… Natsu s'agenouilla près de moi, paniqué par mon état, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Tous mes souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et je me sentis comme projetée dans ma tête.

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre… eh oui, suspense !


	7. chapitre 6 : Le retour du roux

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. Ma correctrice et moi avons eut des semaines très charger ses temps si, et nous n'avons pas eut le temps de publier. Pour ce chapitre on est dans la tête de Natsu. Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout s'était refermé sur nous. J'avais beau frapper de toutes mes forces sur le mur, il ne cassait pas. Lola s'était effondrée sur le sol et gémissait de peur. Je m'arrêtais et tourna la tête vers elle.

Des sillons de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux semblaient être complètement vides. Elle respirait rapidement et bruyamment et je voyais tout son corps trembler. Je m'agenouillais en face d'elle et la serrait contre moi doucement, pour essayer de la calmer. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que je la connaissais, et pourtant, j'étais déjà attaché à elle.

J'avais même aidé son frère à garder un œil sur elle, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet pour elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse, gémissant de peur et toujours aussi tremblante. Et se fut à nouveau le flash back.

Cette fois-ci, je me suis retrouvé dans une immense pièce sombre avec des barreaux, seulement éclairée par une minuscule ouverture qui servait surement à renouveler l'air. Je n'aperçus pas tout de suite Lola. Mais elle était bien là.

En me retournant, la première chose que j'ai vu, ce sont ses yeux. Pas ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Non, deux yeux emplis d'or liquide brillants dans le noir. Elle était assise sur le sol, les jambes repliées sur elle-même. Ses mains enlaçaient maladroitement ses genoux, et elle semblait dans un état lamentable. Je voyais beaucoup de blessures superposées, encore à vif, ou presque cicatrisées.

Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux, et je me demandais comment tout ça tenait encore sur elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfois courts, parfois long et surtout très sales. Une odeur de mort empestait d'elle.

On aurait dit un animal en train de mourir. La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Je tournais la tête et aperçus l'homme de mon dernier flash back, tirant ce qui devait être Saito.

Lui, avait les yeux bleus marine, et semblait être en meilleur état que Lola. C'est à peine s'il était égratigné. La blonde émit un grondement, puis gémit de peur quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle

-Non… partez…

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutais pas et la souleva par les cheveux. Il la traina en dehors comme ça, suivi de Saito qui lui était enchaîné.

Tout disparut et se reforma. On se trouvait maintenant dans une immense plaine ou beaucoup de personnes étaient rassemblées. Lola était sur le sol, en larmes, alors que Saito et le petit Gildarts étaient retenus par deux hommes qui m'étaient inconnus.

La blonde convulsait et crachait du sang, et tout le monde la regardait. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose d'elle. Gildarts et Saito essayaient désespérément de se dégager.

Soudain, Lola s'arrêta de bouger. Face à la scène, je retenais presque ma respiration. Et soudain, tout explosa. Une aura menaçante jaillit de la blonde, et elle se leva, accroupie comme un animal, et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle se releva ensuite entièrement, alors qu'un homme hurlait aux autres d'évacuer d'urgence. Ce fut lui qui mourut le premier. Lola avait plongé sa main dans son corps et avait écrasé son cœur. Elle continua petit à petit à tous les tuer.

Saito et Gildarts étaient toujours bloqués à cause de leurs chaînes. Ils paniquaient comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Je vis la blonde faire apparaitre un katana noir, tuant tous ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main sans exception. Du sang giclait de partout, et quelques morceaux de chair s'étaient nichés sur ses bras et ses cheveux.

Je me retenais de vomir. La moitié des hommes étaient déjà morts, quand Saito réussit à se libérer. Mais au lieu de fuir ou d'aider Gildarts, il courut vers sa sœur.

-Lola, arrête !

La fillette couverte de sang se tourna vers lui et rugit avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Saito, cours ! hurla Gildarts. Mais l'autre ne bougea pas. La dernière giclée de sang parut enfin. Le long katana était planté dans le corps de Saito.

Je restais figé, à les regarder sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais alors, les yeux de Lola redevinrent d'un doré doux pour passer ensuite au bleu, alors que Saito, lui, rouvrait des yeux dorés.

Les larmes de Lola se mirent à couler et, elle enleva le katana, serrant son frère dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci s'effondrait au sol.

Je m'approchais pour pouvoir les aider mais encore une fois je passais à travers. La blonde tomba à genoux, le serrant toujours plus fort, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Sai… non, Sai… tu … tu n'as pas le droit… je ne voulais pas ça… Sai, reste avec moi… SAITO !

Tout se troubla encore une fois, et je me retrouvais dans cette pièce sombre. Lola était toujours dans mes bras et pleurait. Je posais mon front dans ses cheveux, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

J'avais tout compris. Elle avait laissé tellement d'indices. Ce sourire triste au restaurant quand elle me comparait à son frère. Je la revoyais me dire : « Disons que c'est la guerre entre nous ». Je l'entendais encore me demander de ne pas changer. … J'avais été manipulé.

L'attaque d'hier, c'était de ma faute. Saito, désormais le pire ennemi de Lola, était en fait son petit frère, et je l'avais aidé à se rapprocher de sa sœur sans qu'elle le remarque

J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et croyez-moi, ça m'arrive très rarement. Lola aussi était couverte d'une fine couche de sueur, et continuait de pleurer et de gémir. Elle respirait aussi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Je me remis à frapper contre le mur, serrant doucement Lola contre moi en essayant de ne pas trop la bouger. Il manquerait plus qu'elle vomisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon poing criait de douleur et j'arrêtais, repassant mon bras autour d'elle. Il fallait au moins que je la calme.

-Allez, Lola, calme-toi… tu dois résister, ne pas te laisser emporter.

Mais elle continuait de pleurer, bredouillant des choses à moitié compréhensibles.

-C'est ma faute… Saito est… Je suis… Ma faute… Natsu…

Je posais une main sur sa tête, la berçant doucement, et je commençais à fredonner un air pour essayer de l'endormir.

Petit à petit, elle se calma et finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Quelques larmes roulaient parfois sur ses joues, mais elle avait cessé de trembler.

Je tirais doucement sur mon écharpe pour la desserrer. J'avais l'impression d'être légèrement oppressé et j'avais du mal à respirer. Le temps semblait passer à une lenteur monstre. Seul un « tic tac » régulier et très faible troublait le silence.

Je commençais à avoir les membres engourdis. Lola était allongée à côté de moi. J'avais fini par enlever mon écharpe et poser sa tête dessus.

À ce moment là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour entendre une remarque pourrie d'Elfman, voir la tête de cet idiot de Gray, ou encore prendre le train pour que Lucy n'ait pas à marcher.

Mes pensées semblaient de plus en plus confuses et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. J'inspirais profondément et jetais un coup d'œil à Lola de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours.

Légèrement rassuré, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis à mon tour. Je ne fis aucun rêve, c'est comme si tout était dans un brouillard.

Ce sont des voix qui me réveillèrent. Elles étaient faibles, mais parfaitement audibles.

-Tu es sûr que Blane vous a dit qu'ils étaient ici ?

Cette voix… Lucy ! J'étais rassuré, on nous avait retrouvés. J'essayai de bouger pour signaler notre présence, mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. J'étais comme paralysé et dans l'incapacité de bouger. J'essayai une autre fois d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche et j'eus un mal fou à reprendre mon air. Tout devint flou pendant quelques instants.

- Il n'y a rien ici, en tout cas. Allons voir autre part, reprit ce qui semblait être la voix d'Erza.

Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. La pièce ne comportait aucune issue pour laisser passer l'air, et on avait utilisé presque tout l'oxygène. Je tournais la tête vers Lola et je commençais à paniquer. Elle était très pâle, et je ne voyais plus son corps bouger comme tout à l'heure. Elle ne respirait peut-être même plus. Et en plus, les autres étaient entrain de partir. Je devais absolument faire quelque chose. Je réunis toutes les forces qui me restaient et frappais un léger coup dans le mur.

- Si, ils sont là ! Allons voir au fond, j'ai entendu un bruit, s'écria Gray.

Je remerciai intérieurement Gray et tombai sur le sol, vidé de toute force. Le grincement du mécanisme, se mit en route, pendant que je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant, rassuré. Nous étions entre de bonnes mains, désormais.

Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Une source de chaleur était blottie contre moi, et je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Lola. Elle dormait encore contre moi

Elle se réveilla doucement, me regarda et s'assit d'un bond en se tenant la tête.

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Est-ce que je devais tout lui raconter, ou passer sous silence le fait que j'avais aidé son frère ?

… Non, elle avait besoin de le savoir, et je devais assumer.

-Lola, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Depuis un mois environ, j'aide ton frère à garder un œil sur toi.

Elle me regardait, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

-Oui, je sais maintenant que ton frère, est ton pire ennemi… Oui, j'ai encore vu tes souvenirs, mais je sais pas contrôler ça, moi. Et puis, c'est ta faute, si seulement tu m'avais dit que ton frère était quelqu'un de méchant…

- Natsu, la ferme ! coupa-t-elle.

Je me tus, la regardant quelques secondes puis baissant la tête. Je sentais encore son regard sur moi. Elle se leva brusquement du lit

- Je le savais… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Que j'aurais dû t'ignorer. Ou même t'éviter ! Mais… tu étais comme lui. Gildarts m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter… Natsu, je suis désolée, mais ne m'approche plus !

Elle allait partir, quand le vieux entra. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, et le vieux se tourna vers moi en souriant, l'empêchant de partir.

-Tu vas bien, Natsu ?

Je hochais la tête, encore choqué par les paroles de Lola. Il me sourit et regarda Lola disant sèchement :

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Moi aussi, Makarov, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, me laissant seul sur le lit.

Peu après Gray, Lucy, Erza et Wendy entrèrent dans la pièce. Happy me sauta dessus.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, Natsu !

Ouais, je ne risquais plus de recommencer. Lola ne s'approcherait plus de moi, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça me faisait mal. Erza s'assit près de moi et me sourit.

-Le maître nous a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Lola.

Disputé ? Ce n'était pas une dispute, ça. Gray me regarda et s'assit sur une chaise. Il semblait savoir que c'était plus grave qu'une simple dispute. J'allais tout dire, quand une voix familière résonna dans la pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu, Lola ne t'en veut pas. Elle s'en veut à elle-même.

Je levais la tête avec un grand sourire en apercevant Gildarts, adossé contre le mur.

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous ? Allez je vous dis que dans le prochain chapitre on se retrouve dans la tête de Gildarts. A la semaine prochaine


End file.
